Final Thoughts
by spunkiegirl
Summary: The Animorphs' Final Thoughts.
1. jake

JAKE 

I don't own the Animorphs. Please r/r. 

JAKE 

How had I done this? How had I _done_ this? I'd sentenced my friends, two of my students, and a former Andalite to death. And myself.I'd sentenced myself to die as well. My friends probably hated me now. First Rachel, and now them. How could they not hate me? How? At least Cassie will live. The Blade Ship is coming closer now. I don't have much time left. I wish I could change this. The Ellimist. The Ellimist could change this. But he won't, that…. 

So many things I would have changed if I'd had the opportunity.Sending Rachel to her death for instance. Screwing up at Visser One's trial. Cutting myself off from the rest of the world. Not marrying Cassie. If only…. But it's too late now. And regrets will do no good.I just wish I could go more peacefully to my death. I hope I see Rachel. And I hope she doesn't hate me.

A/N. I'll do one of these for Cassie, Marco and Tobias, and maybe Menderash and Ax. Does anybody understand what happened to Ax? Like was he killed and "The One" acquired him or was he made a Controller? I didn't really understand that part. Oh, well. If you review, please be kind; this is my first Animorphs fic. Thanx. 


	2. Tobias

TOBIAS

TOBIAS

Rachel. All I could think was that I'd be able to see Rachel again soon. I glanced toward Jake. He looked miserable. I didn't blame him. Not for looking miserable, for our deaths. And for Rachel's. He'd done what he'd had to. That's what made him a good leader.At first I'd been so angry with Jake for killing Rachel but now I realized that he hadn't wanted to, any more than I'd wanted him too. I sighed, and glanced around, suddenly realizing that nothing was moving. Except for me. Why wasn't I surprised? The Ellimist always had showed up at the craziest of times. 

_Hi, Ellimist._

_Hi Tobias. _

_What do you want? You can't save us can you?_

Then, as he'd shown Rachel, the Ellimist showed me who he was. What he was. 

_You've all been very brave. _

_Is this the only way? Us dying? _

_Yes. _

_Good-bye, Ellimist._

_Good-bye, Tobias. Good-bye._

Good bye, world. I thought.

We hit the Blade Ship, and….

__

Hey, thanx for reviewing, every1 who reviewed. Cassie will be the next in case u r wondering. 


	3. cassie

They had left

CASSIE

They had left. For good. I could feel it in my soul. I would never see any of them again.Ever.

"Cassie?" Ronnie asked. "Cassie, honey, what's wrong?"

"They're gone, all gone for good and they're gonna die." I blubbered, not really making any sense. "I'll never see any of them again."

Ronnie narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

I quickly told him what had happened to Ax, and about my conversation with Jake. "Oh, Cassie…." Ronnie pulled me into his arms."I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry."

"He was talking about getting together after the war was over. He was talking about…about getting married. I loved him so much. Oh, Jake. Jake!"

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay." 

"No. No it isn't. I didn't even get to say good-bye. To them or to Rachel."

All that was a month ago. Now Ronnie and I are married. Ronnie's great and all, but he just, well, he just isn't Jake. I think he knows that, but he understands. Maybe someday I'll forget Jake, but I doubt it. No. I won't ever forget Jake. I'll always miss and love him. But at least I have Ronnie. That's one good thing at least. Yesterday I visited Rachel's grave. I told her everything that had happened. I wonder if she heard me. I wonder if I did the right thing, marrying Ronnie. I wonder if there was some way I could have convinced Jake not to go, or at least to let me come with him. If I had gone, sure I would have died, but at least I'd have been with them in the end. I wonder if I'll spend my whole life wondering these things. 

Thanx 4 reviewing, every1 who reviewed!


	4. marco

MARCO

Well, I guess I should have kept my mouth shut. " If we're fighting again, you have to be able to make the same kind of crazy, reckless, ruthless, decisions you made before."  Why had I been stupid enough to say that? Why? I should have known. I looked at Jake.  He looked positively sick. Poor guy.  I felt bad for him. Despite the fact that it was thanks to him I'd die…that all of us would die….But it wasn't really Jake's fault. He'd always done what he'd had to. I looked at the Blade ship, coming closer and closer. This was the end….

A/N Well, there it is! The last chapter. Please review.


End file.
